


Cuddles

by gamorasquill



Category: IT 2017
Genre: F L U F F, Other, eddie is a precious bean, like an actual angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamorasquill/pseuds/gamorasquill
Summary: Eddie takes notice of his friends' odd little habits.





	Cuddles

It was always Eddie.

Every time one of the losers felt like drifting off or they simply wanted a shoulder to lean on. They always chose him.

He never complained because it never really bothered him. In actuality he found it a little cute and endearing though he would never admit it aloud.

His chest would grow warm and fuzzy every time Bill plopped down next to him and placed his head in his lap. He'd fight back a smile whenever Ben and Bev would essentially dog pile him; Bev snuggling him on one side and Ben on the other. His heart would flutter each time Stan leaned into him, eventually leaning down to let his head rest on his shoulder. He was all smiles whenever Mike decided to sprawl himself across his lap and take a little nap. And butterflies would race through his entire system every time Richie sat behind him and tugged Eddie back against his chest.

It was something so little but so sweet at the same time. He would never speak up about it for the fear of being teased and mocked, even if he knew deep down that Richie was only kidding. The realization had become something like a secret of his.

And he would keep that secret until the day he died.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. 
> 
> Eddie Kaspbrak is precious and needs to be protected. 
> 
> I love my tiny son so much!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
